


Songs Fics

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Flash - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don’t know what to add, M/M, Multi, Other, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: I’m thinking of doing Song Fics





	Songs Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make fanfiction based on song lryics

I’m thinking of doing FanFics Based on Popular songs, commmet some below and tell me if I should do it and since I have a word limit 

Bbñvjhsjdjjdjfhfhdbndbdndjdnnfndndnbrbdndbdbbfbfbdbdbbdbdbdbhdbdbxhbdbdbdbhddhfbdhenj

**Author's Note:**

> Vote and tell em pls


End file.
